slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chemical Warfare
Chemical Warfare (dt.: Chemische Kriegsführung) ist der erste Track auf der ersten Mini-LP Haunting the Chapel von 1984. Er handelt von den Seelen, die richtung Hölle gehen, nachdem sie durch chemische Waffen getötet wurden. *'Audiotrack' – (offiziell, 6:01 min) Chemical Warfare war der brutalste Song bisher, nicht nur von Slayer, sondern der unter den schnellen Stücken jemals veröffentlicht wurde. Produziert wurde der Track von Brian Slagel. thumb|200px|Haunting the Chapel – 1. Mini-Album : Musik: Jeff Hanneman, Kerry King : Text: Hanneman, King : Dauer: 6:01 min Gitarre rechts, dann Gitarre links dazu, dann wird losgeholzt. Nach 30 sec kommt Toms Gesang. Live-Clips und Versionen Chemical Warfare war damals der brutalste Song bisher und wurde seitdem bei fast jedem Konzert gespielt. Es gibt deshalb diverse Live-Mitschnitte und Cover-Versionen. Live-Mitschnitte *Live 1985 – (6:13 min) - legendär ! *Live 1995 – (5:06 min) - Donington, England - Kerry mit Glatze und Football-Shirt, Tom bangt hart. *Live 2005 – (6:14 min) - Rock am Ring 2005 *Live 2006 – (5:36 min) - Unholy Alliance-Tour, nach Toms Gallenblasenoperation. *Live 2011 – (5:20 min) - The Big 4 - 03.07.2011, Schweden - mit Gary, aber noch mit Dave. Cover-Versionen Der Song wurde z.B. von den folgenden Bands gecovert: *mit Phil Anselmo – (live, 8:24 min) - und einigen anderen ! *Dismantle – (live, 7:04 min) - Live in LA evtl. 2013 *Psychotic – (live, 5:18 min) - türkische Band *Deceased – (audio, 5:27 min) - thrashiger *Sacramentary Abolishment – (audio, 5:03 min) - Demo 1998, geht schon, ziemlich Black Metal. *Masacre – (audio, 5:54 min) - aus Kolumbien, Demo 1990 - man hört quasi nichts ... Text von Chemical Warfare Bei Chemical Warfare geht es offenbar um das Erleben eines Krieges mit chemischen Waffen. Die Seelen der Toten gehen richtung Hölle ... Frantic minds are terrified Life lies in a grave Silent death rides high above On the wings of revelation Multi death from chemicals Arrogance has won Annihilation must be swift Destroy without destruction Gods on the throne must be watching from hell Awaiting the mass genocide Soldiers defeated by death from a smell Bodies lie dormant no life Rising new souls on the lands where they fell Demons not ready to die Nothing to see where the sleeping souls lie Chemical warfare Artificial fucking peace Line up in a death row Generals in their slow defeat Diminished from this hell Banished from the dying world The lords of hell await Dogs of war are helpless prey To immortality Gods on the throne must be watching from hell Awaiting the mass genocide Soldiers defeated by death from a smell Bodies lie dormant no life Rising new souls on the lands where they fell Demons not ready to die Nothing to see where the sleeping souls lie Chemical warfare!!! Fuck it up! Liquidate The torture kills the troops that try to fight Terminate Human pesticide bring days of doom Mist falls The deadly gas that brings them to their knees Sacrifice Steal the soul and send his corpse to hell Hahahahahaha Mummified regions lying in dust Fall victim to this game Petrified corpses bathing in rust Taken without being blamed Falsified spirits farther they fall Soon they will join us in hell See the sky burning the gates are ablaze Satan awaits eager to merge Gods on the throne must be watching from hell Awaiting the mass genocide Soldiers defeated by death from a smell Bodies lie dormant no life Rising new souls on the lands where they fell Demons not ready to die Nothing to see where the sleeping souls lie Chemical warfare Warfare! Quelle: Dark Lyrics Kategorie:Track